


Latch

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Suckle 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's bought something to add to their new kink/lifestyle, but he isn't sure what Dean will think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, the inspiration for the shirt Sam bought is [here.](http://www.bellablumaternity.com/bun-tank-aqua.html)

Sam smooths his hands down the fabric of the shirt, examining the fall and stretch of the fabric over his chest. Buttoning  over it, he searches for any sign of the layer underneath. There’s a slight bulge at his shoulders, but nothing that can’t be accounted for by wearing a regular undershirt.

Dean runs a critical eye over him when Sam turns up for lunch, causing his cheeks to heat a little. It’s clear, though, that Dean doesn’t spot any difference in his outward appearance. He responds to his brother’s raised eyebrow with a shrug and a shy grin. 

“You’re really not going to tell me what’s got you so edgy, huh?” Dean asks, turning back to flip the burgers in the frying pan. 

“You’ll see soon enough.” Sam keeps his tone mild as he pours himself tea from the fridge, leaning against the counter to watch Dean work. He plates the burgers efficiently, handing Sam his own plate before heading toward the table. Lunch is quick, good as always, and they wash up side-by-side at the sink. 

Trailing behind his brother, Sam strips off his tee and settles on the couch while Dean flips on the TV. He picks out a documentary, something to fill the background with sound before he stretches out on the couch. Sam helps Dean get comfortable, cushioning his head on the thick pillow they keep on the couch, sliding his arm under it to further angle Dean up toward his chest. 

“Uh, Sammy?” Dean’s confusion is understandable. He should be facing Sam’s bare chest rather than the cotton-covered one in front of him now. 

Carefully, Sam reaches up to unsnap the buttons at his shoulder, folding the fabric down to expose his nipple. Dean gasps softly, and a blush dances over Sam’s cheeks again. 

“If it’s too weird, I can take it off. I know I didn’t really ask but I - I found it and I thought maybe…” 

Dean just shushes him, nuzzling to push the fabric aside, and resting his hand against Sam’s pec. The latch on makes Sam bite his lip, the let down sending satisfying tingles through him. Sighing, he rests his free hand on Dean’s cheek, closing his eyes and relaxing into the soft couch back. Sam can feel each suckle under his palm, and the quiet, satisfied grunts Dean lets out ease any remaining tension. 

Stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair gets Sam a satisfied hum, and the younger Winchester can’t help but smile. A nap would be easy to slip into right now, despite the fact that its early afternoon. Dean is a warm, comfortable weight on his lap and the endorphin high always leaves him content. 

“You want the other?” Sam murmurs sleepily when Dean pulls away, lapping any excess milk off his chest. Dean hums an affirmative, sitting up. Gentle fingers refasten the fabric over Sam’s damp pec, smoothing the wrinkles out of the fabric, and Sam watches Dean’s sleepy, awe-struck gaze fondly. Their sessions bring out a softer side of them both, and Sam treasures every tender moment he can.

Rearranging themselves, this time Sam makes use of the reclining seat. He has to pull Dean into more of a cradle in order for the position to work, but experience has taught them this is a much more comfortable option when there’s a chance that one or both of them is going to sleep. 

“You’re hard.” It’s an observation, rather than a question. 

“Yeah,” Sam says gently, and Dean lets it go. The reaction isn’t a first, and this won’t be the last time it happens. Satisfying it is the last thing on Sam’s mind right now, and Dean follows his lead.

The older Winchester waits for Sam to undo the fastenings and fold the fabric down before nudging closer. His eyes are already closed when he latches on, although his suckling stays steady. Sam lets his eyes flutter nearly closed, watching Dean until comfort and warmth drag him off to sleep. 

Dean’s breath is puffing warmly over his nipple when Sam wakes. He stays as still as he can so as not to wake his brother. Instead, he watches him sleep and enjoys the steady presence of him in his arms and on his lap. 

“Creeper, Sammy,” he breathes out suddenly and Sam laughs. 

“Faker.”

“Nnn, time s’it?” 

“Little after two. Gotta be up before four, Charlie’s supposed to be back around then.” 

“Mm.” 

Sam snorts in amusement as Dean resumes his nap. He turns his attention to the documentary still playing on the television, losing himself in a faint doze and only partially listening to the droning voice of the narrator. He’ll wake Dean, but for now, he plans to enjoy a lazy afternoon. 


End file.
